Computing devices like computers, such as server, desktop, and laptop computers, include components that generate heat. To ensure the proper operation of a computing device and to prevent failure of its components, the generated heat has to be removed from the device. Heat removal can be achieved passively (i.e., natural convection), such as via heat sinks and enclosure vents or holes, as well as actively, such as via fans exhausting heated air from and/or introducing cooled air to the computing devices (i.e., forced convection).